


What the hell is going on?

by Lubylu1989



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confused Eren, Controlling Levi, Dominant Levi, Kink, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubylu1989/pseuds/Lubylu1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi has been usually hard on Eren Lately, constantly punishing him and getting him to numerous cleaning duties, mainly ones that require him on his knees. Eren starts to begin to think Levi likes watching him for more reasons then him being a titan shifter. Levi enjoy's watching Eren clean and decides to start pursuing the young man, being possessive in the process.<br/>Sorry im terrible with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren felt a familiar shiver run down his back as he scrubbed the floor of the dining room. Corporal Levi was watching him again. It was a normal occurrence if Eren was honest with himself; after all he was a titan shifter and the man had expressed he had no hesitation if it came to killing him. So Eren assumed that it was Levi’s way of keeping an eye on him and being wary of a sudden change in form. The more the man watched him though the more unnerved he felt. It was as if he was some kind of animal caged in a zoo for Corporal Levi’s entertainment. Eren guessed he should also be used to it by now considering how Hanji; the resident scientist, treated him as a lab rat whenever she got the chance.

Both situations annoyed him to no end and he found himself biting his tongue on many occasions. Eren understood though which helped keep his flaring temper at bay. He would happily go along with Hanji’s prodding and Corporal Levi’s watching if it meant he could help humanity and complete his goal; the annihilation of all Titans. It still didn’t change the fact though that in the back of his mind there was that little voice telling them to fuck off and find something better to do.

Eren focused on what he was doing, ignoring the ache in his knuckles and the sweat on his brow. He would make sure the floor was spotless. The past few days his Corporal had made him redo every floor he did, stating that they were not up to his standards. Eren let out an unattractive snort. No matter how spotless he got the floor it would never be good enough. The short statured man just got a kick out of torturing Eren through household chores. His shoulders tensed and groaned in protest and his back ached from leaning over so much. This was not what he expected he would be doing when he signed up for the Survey Corps.

Sure they had daily training like they did back in the academy but somehow, the indifferent Corporal found something to pick at that Eren did, ending him up in the predicament he was in now. Today he was sentenced to the dining room for arguing with Jean. The horse faced boy had baited Eren and he dumbly retaliated. Eren didn’t see Jean doing any kind of punishment though which frustrated him even further.

“You missed a spot brat” Eren froze when he realised how close his Corporal had gotten to him without him realising. He felt the presence of the man lean over him as he sat on the back of his legs and tried to see the spot. “Do it again”

“You have got to be kidding me! I’ve been at this for hours!” Eren cringed. He hadn’t meant to speak out loud and knew he was just going to add to his punishment. He waited for Levi to reprimand him, his breath caught in his throat.

“I guess it will do for now…” Eren spun around on his knees, his green eyes with blue mixed into them wide and mouth agape. He saw something flicker behind his superiors usually bored eyes and he found a light blush creeping up to his cheeks. “Get out of my sight before I change my mind”

“Yes sir!” Eren scrambled to his feet, picked up the dirty bucket of water and made his way out of the room. He could still feel those piercing eyes on him but this time the gaze felt different, almost predatory like.

“Jeager!” the boy stopped quickly to look over his shoulder. “Talk back to me again brat and I’ll make you do every floor of this castle” Eren gulped and shuffled quickly towards the kitchen. He nodded to his fellow squad mates who were peeling potatoes for tonight’s dinner and opened the heavy door which lead outside. Eren then made his way over to a muddy pool of water, pouring the bucket into it and groaning when it splashed up onto his uniform. Couldn’t he catch a damn break?

Eren made his way back inside, carefully taking his boots off before so he didn’t track mud onto the floor. He had learnt that the less mud he brought in meant it was one less patch to clean up later. He looked down at his white shirt and bit his lip, if he didn’t soak it now it would stain and then the Corporal would assign him more chores. It was a well-known fact Levi hated dirt on anyone but he seemed to specifically hate it on Eren.

He quickly made a decision. Eren went into the wash room, thankful to find Mikasa in there already and ran over to her, hand’s clasped together. Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him, lips pursed together in disappointment. She went to open her mouth but Eren placed his hand over it and made a hushing noise.

“Just listen. I know, I know I should have never reacted to horse face but you have to help me Mikasa. If the Corporal see’s my shirt like this I’m screwed and if you help me ill have time to run upstairs, have a shower and switch into my spare one” Mikasa quirked her head and he took his hand away, expecting her to scold him.

“Give me your boots as well” She held out her thin hand and Eren wrapped her into a tight hug, relief washing over him. Mikasa was a life saver. “I find it strange the way he punishes you…”

“He just watches me closely, you know how on edge everyone is about me…” His adoptive sister shook her head, her eyes hardening.

“No, it’s not that...” she took his boots and chucked them onto the stool next to her “Get upstairs before anyone see’s you”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Eren hugged her one last time, stripped his shirt off and took off the hall ways, up a flight of stairs and into the room he now shared with Armin. A few weeks ago he was still locked in the basement every night but Armin had reassured Erwin that Eren was no threat, the man seemed to believe his intelligent friend and allowed it. Armin was on his bed and jumped when the door slammed open and a dishevelled Eren blundered in.

“Dirt on your clothes again?” Armin chuckled. Eren would like to say it wasn’t a normal thing for him to beg Mikasa to help him with his washing but it wasn’t, it happened more times than he could count thanks to Levi’s strange obsession with Eren’s hygiene.

“Can’t talk, have only a few minutes to shower and be downstairs for dinner” Eren grabbed his spare uniform and a towel without another word and ran to the door next to them. Thankfully the bathing room was right next to them or Eren would be screwed.

Eren stripped down and sighed when the shower of water hit his back. His muscles twitching until the knots were unwound and relaxed. This was his favourite part of the day. It was the time where all his hunched over, hard work was washed away from him and he felt brand new. The grime fell off him and he scrubbed the few patches that refused to move, mainly his hands. Eren really did learn to appreciate what it meant to be clean these days, after being covered in layers of grime day in and day out it was like a shower renewed his skin.

Eren grabbed the shampoo and began to muse on his thoughts. What had Mikasa meant? What exactly was it about Levi that made her feel as if he was watching him for another reason. Eren’s mind flicked to the predatory gaze he had seen Levi give him as he had scurried away before and shuddered. Is that what she meant? Even he felt that sometimes there was more to it, feeling as if Levi got some kind of pleasure watching him. Eren laughed and shook his head, the water washing out the shampoo. Levi couldn’t see him that way could he? Eren blushed at the thought, there was no way his Corporal would see Eren, a cadet, in such a light and even if he did Eren didn’t see him that way, did he?.

Eren turned off the shower and brushed away his thoughts, coming to the conclusion that Mikasa’s comments were making him read way too much into things. Wrapping a towel around himself Eren walked out of the stall he was in and looked himself in the mirror. His stunning sea foam eyes stared back and he winced. It was hard for him to see himself in the mirror as he could see his mother in little bits of him. He reached a hand up and touched his tanned skin on his petite face. Would she have loved him if she knew his sexual preferences?

It had been in the training camp that Eren had discovered his attraction to men and he found himself and his fellow cadet Reiner Braun in a rather intense relationship. It had been short, physical and exciting. The two split after a few weeks, realising that they just didn’t have a strong emotional connection but that didn’t stop them from occasionally having a night together. Eren began to wonder if his Corporal was gay. He had never seen him be intimate with someone the entire time he had been here. At first he thought that maybe he was with Petra but after a while Eren realised that those feelings were only one sided on Petra’s part and Levi paid no attention towards her. So maybe he was gay? Would that mean Eren’s mind hadn’t been playing tricks on him?

…………………………………

 _Shitty brats_ , Levi thought as he watched the table of new recruit’s throw food at each other playfully. It irritated him watching each drop of food that hit the table but what really got under his skin was watching Eren _fucking_ Jeager. How many times did he have to tell the brat he was _not_ allowed to get dirty and there he was, sitting next to that oaf of a soldier Braun with a glob of potato in his scruffy hair. Levi’s eye twitched and his hand clenched around his fork.

Levi knew he was attracted to Eren, he knew it the second he had laid eyes on the tall, tanned and completely clueless boy. He knew it because the second he took one look at him, bloodied with torn clothes Levi felt the urge to chuck him in a bath and then fuck him into oblivion. Did the small but intimidating man do that though? No. Because he had god damn morals that’s why. Eren was just a shitty brat, a young shitty brat and Levi was not going to let himself fall to his temptations but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with him.

Hanji was always teasing him for it, picking up early on Levi’s interest in the boy. But he just shooed the shitty fore eyes off and enjoyed watching the boy scrub the floor on all fours, giving him a perfect sight of that perfect ass Levi so desperately wanted under him. Today had been close, today he had almost grabbed the boy and fucked him right on that soapy floor but he hadn’t. That damn spot that the irritatingly gorgeous boy had missed distracted him and he was able to compose himself before Jeager could notice.

“Stop staring Heichou, his sisters giving you the death stare” Hanji jabbed him in the ribs and he almost snarled at her. Levi flicked his eyes to the Ackerman brat and his lips curled up on one side. She knew, he knew that she knew. It was obvious the two siblings were joined at the hip but more recently she had shown up just when he was about to pounce on Jeager and he was damn certain it wasn’t a coincidence. “She really has it in for you”

“She’s just another shitty brat” Levi said in a bored tone, hiding his distaste. Hanji let out a cackling laugh and draped an arm over him. “Get off me fore eyes”

“You and I both know why Mikasa hate’s you” Hanji put her head next to his and began to whisper in his ear “It’s because you want to kidnap that adorable, green eyed creature, lock him in your room and fuck him until he can’t walk”

“Shitty fore eyes” Levi cursed, his attention now back on Jeager who was talking to Braun again. He folded his legs and leant forward, squinting to see the interaction. Braun leant over the smaller boy, his arm around his shoulders and it was obvious what he was saying to Eren was not innocent as a bright red tint lit up the boy’s face. “Braun, what’s his deal?”

“You mean the brick shit house flirting with your man?” Levi brushed off the comment and nodded, feeling angry that someone was touching _his_ brat. “Friends with benefits”

“What?!” A few people turned to look at him, it was unusual for his stoic demeanour to break.

“Jealous Heichou?” Hanji cackled “Springer told me they dated back at training camp, didn’t work out though but apparently, in Springer’s words, they fuck like rabbits” Levi’s eyes darkened and it took all of his will power not to stand up, drag the oversized oaf out of his seat and beat him senseless. “By why do you care? Erens just another shitty brat right?”

“Braun!” Levi stood up, yelling across the room. His tone cold and distant. “Kitchen duty tonight, by yourself” The hall gapped. It would take all night for the boy to do the dishes by himself. No one opposed him though and Levi knew they wouldn’t “Jeager, get upstairs and clean that shit out of your hair, it’s disgusting”

“Y-Yes corporal” He watched with a hidden smirk as Eren jumped out of his seat without a second thought and ran out of the hall.

“Wow Levi, even for you that was harsh” He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his dinner, not speaking another word. “Poor Braun”

“Kid shouldn’t touch what isn’t his” Levi snapped, regretting the slip up immediately.

…………………………


	2. What does he want?

Eren moved quickly between the trees, determined to beat horse face to the finishing line. After yesterday he was going to make damn sure he could rub in Jeans face that he could kick his ass in the training course. Mikasa was just in front of him and he could see her short, black bob move with her 3D gear so effortlessly he wondered if he could be as good as her. He almost wanted to scoff at himself, he would never be as good as Mikasa and he was okay with that because his determination made up for his lack of natural talent.

The sunlight began to stream in and Eren grinned like a cheshire cat, the end was near. He broke out of the forest a few seconds after Mikasa, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Eren raised his swords in the air, his head back and eyes closed. _Take that horse face!._ Mikasa sat down on the grass, looking as perfect as ever and Eren joined her, his breathing heavy and sweat dripping on his face.

“The others may be a while” Mikasa stated simply. She was use to finishing so early, Eren on the other hand relish in the free moment’s he had. For the first time in a while he could sit down and just enjoy the cool breeze and the warm sunshine. “You’ve gotten faster”

“I wanted to prove to that bastard I was better than him, damn horse face” Mikasa shook her head in disbelief “What?”

“Stop being so childish” Eren fell back onto the grass with a thud “Reiner is usually finished by now…”

“Poor guy, I heard he didn’t get to bed until three and that Corporal Levi has given him floor cleaning duties” Eren wanted to jump for joy, ecstatic that he finally had an afternoon to himself. He was feeling sorry for Reiner though, if anyone knew that pain it was Eren.

“Bastard” Mikasa hissed, eyes narrowing “That punishment was far too harsh”

“I still don’t even know what Reiner did wrong” The fact was no one did. Reiner hadn’t done anything, it was the others throwing food.

“I have a hunch” Eren wanted to ask her what it was but just as he was about to Reiner landed next to them, dark bags under his eyes.

“Eren, good job” Reiner sat down next to him and gave his leg a light squeeze. Mikasa looked in the other direction, choosing to ignore their interaction “Catch up after dinner?”

“You sure you’re not too tired? Yesterday must have been rough, even for you” Reiner pulled Eren up to a sitting position and crushed his lips against his. Eren smiled into to it, wrapping his arms around Reiner’s thick neck and moved his lips to a familiar rhythm.

“Never too tired for you” Reiner joked, pulling away and winking at him. There was a cough behind them and they spun around. Corporal Levi was standing behind them, looking venomous. Eren shrunk back but noticed his attention wasn’t on him but on Reiner.

“Braun, get your ass inside and start doing those floors. If I can’t see my reflection in them you’re going to scrub them until your hands bleed” Rainer scrambled to his feet, fear striking the man and left Eren and Mikasa alone with the short statured man. “Jeager, come with me”

“Shouldn’t you be supervising us?” Mikasa spat out, clearly unimpressed with her superior.

“This won’t take a minute” Eren jumped up quickly and followed Levi, stumbling along the way as he tried to keep up with him. It was weird to Eren, even with his longer strides Levi was just too quick for him.

“Am I in trouble?” Eren asked timidly, wondering what it was he had done wrong. He shuddered, what kind of punishment he was going to receive since Reiner had already taken his usual one?.

“Shut up brat” Levi barked and led him around to a secluded side of the building. Eren started to get really worried. Was he taking him somewhere that he could kill him? Would he even do that? Eren knew he said he would if he needed to but Eren couldn’t think of a single thing that would warrant his murder.

“Corporal…” Levi spun on his heel quickly but gracefully and the stare he gave Eren made him freeze on the spot.

“Just shut the fuck up” Levi spat out. Eren wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Levi had grasped onto his shirt, pushed him up against the wall and the pulled his torso downwards. The next thing Eren knew was that his lips were being covered by Levi’s and a warm tongue was flicking against them. Eren groaned and let the shorter man have his way. The kiss was dominating and angry, almost as if Levi was trying to devour him. Eren wasn’t complaining though, it was the best kiss he had ever received. Levi pulled away and gripped the back of Eren’s head by his brown scruffy locks and forced them to be eye level. Eren’s breath caught in his throat has his Coporals gun metal eyes swirled with two emotions Eren knew well himself, lust and anger “Don’t let anyone touch you like that again you shitty brat”

“W-what?” Eren’s eyes widened to such a point that he felt they were going to drop out of his head. Levi just glared at him, let go and then examined him.

“You’re covered in sweat and it’s disgusting, go have a shower brat” Levi left without another word, leaving a very confused and breathless Eren leaning against the grey stone wall behind him. _What the hell just happened?._

_………………….._

_Shit, damn that shitty brat and that shitty oaf_. Levi cursed in his brain. He had crossed a line, he knew he had but fuck it was worth it. Eren tasted like a sweet mixture of honey with a kick of cinnamon at the end and Levi was kicking himself for not taking it further. He was pretty sure the brat would have gone along with it too, judging from his reaction to Levi’s sudden attack on him. Eren’s confused but clouded eyes were seared into his memory and he felt the urge to spin around, go back and turn that look into one of unyielding desire. He wanted to boy to be begging him, pleading him to take him and then, then he would want him screaming his name out for the whole headquarters to hear so that any snot nosed brat who looked Erens way would know that he was Levi’s.

God, Hanji would have a field day if she knew what he had just done. Levi was frustrated at how badly the boy had gotten under his skin and when he saw that oversized moron kiss those lips that were only meant for him he lost it. Somehow he managed to restrain himself from kicking in the boy’s head, settling for mental images of the act instead. Levi would have to make sure Braun was kept away from Jeager because if he saw him touch the boy again he wouldn’t hold back.

God, Jeager, he was going to be the death of him, now that he had a taste he wanted, no need more. It was like that one kiss had driven a fire through his body he hadn’t felt in years. An excitement that awoke sense’s he had long forgotten existed. One kiss and he was hooked. Eren was the perfect mix of innocence and sin, the type of sin that danced on the tip of a person’s tongue and if swallowed it would consume them whole, drive them to such insanity that all that was left was this overwhelming desire to accept it and drown in it. The kid was a damn fallen angel, touched by the purest good and yet dripping with such raw sensuality it was a sin in itself. Eren _fucking_ Jeager, Eren _titan shifting_ Jeager, was to god damn perfect in Levi’s mind.

…………………………….

Mikasa was watching him carefully as he ate, observing the size of each mouthful he was taking. When Eren had gotten back to the training grounds she had fussed over him as a mother hen would do, cursing Levi’s name under her breath and convinced he had hurt Eren. He blushed when he thought of the truth. Eren still couldn’t wrap his head around his small moment with his Corporal. Wondering if the pressure of the Survey Corps was getting to humanities strongest and that Eren was just there in the moment he broke.

Eren didn’t believe that for a second though. The pieces were slowly falling into place in his head. The chores, the watching, Levi’s constant hate of seeing Eren dirty. The man felt something for him but what? Did he want to start a relationship or was it just a sexual desire? If it was just sex though Levi wouldn’t be so angry with him for letting Reiner kiss him. Maybe, maybe the man was just possessive and didn’t like sharing. Eren groaned, confusing himself further.

“Are you feeling okay” Mikasa leant across the table, putting the back of her palm to his forehead. Eren pulled away, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, stop mothering me” Mikasa pursed her lips and sat back, glaring at her brother. “Seriously, you’re smothering me!”

“It’s him isn’t it? That bastard has been working you to hard and you’re to run down” Eren slammed his head down on the table, groaning in frustration. Why! Why couldn’t Mikasa just leave it alone?

“Mikasa, leave it, can’t you see Eren just wants to enjoy his dinner? Yeah he’s a bit zoned out but so what, he doesn’t have to tell you everything that pops into his head” Eren tilted his chin so he could look at Armin with a look of gratitude. Mikasa huffed but said no more and Armin mouthed to him silently that they would talk later.

Eren nodded, sat up straight again and placed his head on his hand, returning to his previous thoughts. If Corporal Levi did want a relationship of some sorts would Eren want to? He couldn’t deny that he found the shorter man attractive, he had admired him most of his life but to enter into something with him was a whole different story. Levi was his Corporal and Eren was his subordinate. Was that kind of relationship allowed? Would they get in trouble? Another thing that Eren had trouble with was that fact that Levi was in charge of his murder. If Eren lost control the man was the one who would drive the final blow. Eren understood that, he would hate himself if he hurt or killed one of his comrades but if they started something would Levi be able to do it?

Eren looked over to Levi’s table and blushed. He was staring right at him with the same expression he saw after they had kissed. God, that stare did things to him. His stomach churned and a heat began to pool. Eren looked away, knowing that if he didn’t he was going to have a very uncomfortable problem to deal with. The seat groaned next to him and drew Eren’s attention to his ex-boyfriend. Reiner looked exhausted, his knuckles were cracked and dry bits of blood was crusted between them.

“Fuck, are you alright” Eren grabbed Reiner’s hands without thinking, concern etched into his boyish face.

“Yeah, pipsqueak up there made me do the same floor four times” Eren winced. Was that his fault? Has Levi punished Reiner because they were fucking? “What’s been shoved up his arse?”

“Bad day maybe” Eren offered, dropping the hands which were two sizes bigger than his. “Want me to still stay with you tonight?”

“Yeah, I need a good massage” Reiner rolled his broad shoulders backwards and a loud popping noise was heard followed by a sigh of relief “I don’t know how you did it Eren, scrubbing the floors is rough, I feel as if my body has been hit by a car”

“I never had to do the same floor four times…” Eren looked back towards Levi who had his head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed as he watched their interaction.

“Dude must have it in for me or something” Reiner dug into his food, starving from missing lunch.

“Why, why do you think that?” Eren asked, feeling guilty even though he wasn’t certain.

“Just a feeling” Reiner ended the conversation, more interested in his meal and Eren went back to his own.

…………………………………………………

That night Eren snuck out of his room, certain that everyone was asleep. He tip toed his was down the corridor, carefully listening for any sign of someone being awake. Reiner’s room was a floor below his and even though Eren had done this a few times now he couldn’t help but feel completely on edge. Dread filled him with each step and something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to turn back, climb into his bed and go to sleep. Eren, being the stubborn idiot he was though chose to ignore it and when he got to the end of the hallway he immediately regretted it.

There, at the top of the staircase stood Levi, still in his uniform and leaning up against the wall, his eyes inspecting his nails with a bored interest. Eren froze, was he waiting for him? Eren took a step backwards, hoping that Levi hadn’t noticed him yet but those eyes, those steel grey, piercing eyes turned to him and those lips that had been on his this morning turned upwards.

“Out of bed so late Jeager, I wonder why that is?” Levi didn’t move and Eren’s heart hammered in his chest violently.

“I, I was just getting some fresh air…” he offered lamely. Eren knew that Levi knew he was lying. He could tell by the way the man’s eyes lit up and a soft chuckle filled the hall.

“Why don’t I believe that brat” Levi pushed himself off the wall and each step he took towards the shaking boy made a loud click “I think, that you were going to go visit that ogre of a fuck buddy you have”

“N-no sir” Eren took a step backwards, his hands waving in front of him “I would never”

“No, of course not. You couldn’t be that stupid, not after my warning this morning” Why, why did Eren feel so damn hot under that intense gaze. Why did his stomach flip flop in such a way that it made him feel excited. Why did this man, who he should be fearful of make him want to combust just from one gaze? “You wouldn’t be that dumb…would you Jeager”

“I, I…” Levi was now right in front of him, his small, delicate hands that were slightly callous from cleaning and fighting now fiddling with the buttons on Eren’s shirt. “I should go back to bed”

“That…” Levi smirked, undoing the top button of Erens shirt and drinking in the tanned skin underneath greedily with his smoulder eyes. “Is the best idea I think you have ever had” Another button popped open and then another until Eren’s shirt was completely opened and Levi’s fingers were now running up and down the soft skin.

“C-Corporal?” Eren question, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a groan. Levi’s touch left a tingling on his skin and Eren was afraid of what would happen if he didn’t escape this situation. He was still so confused and he wasn’t sure if Levi was in his right mind at the moment.

“Get to bed brat” Levi breathed out, dropping his hand to his side. His cold, expressionless mask back in place “If I see you out of bed again I’ll punish you so severely you won’t be walking for a week” Eren gave a small yelp and ran off back to his room but he couldn’t help thinking that his Corporal was talking about a more intimate form of punishment.

……………………………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Eren groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, dark bags settled under them and his face was a shade paler from his exhaustion. He hadn’t slept all night, to busy tossing and turning thinking about Corporal Levi. God, he was a nervous wreck. All night he listened for footsteps, jumping whenever he heard a door open and a sleepy comrade used the bathroom next to them. Eren knew he was being ridiculous, there was no way the Corporal would enter his room and yet part of him wasn’t so certain.

Eren had come to a conclusion though, it may have taken him all damn night to get to it but it was the only one that made sense. Eren was sick or crazy. His encounters with humanities strongest was all one big delusion his mind had made up due to him being sick or his mind snapping under all the pressure. It had to be his mind messing with him, taking Mikasa’s suggestions and twisting them into a sick delusion that made him frightened and excited at the same time. So maybe he could ask the Corporal for the day off to catch up on his sleep and shake the sickness so he could be as good as new again. Eren laughed, he had to be dreaming, Corporal Levi would never give him the day off.

Armin stirred next to him and Eren turned his head. Should he talk to him about it? They had time before breakfast. Eren sighed, he wasn’t sure what his best friend would make of it, hell he’d probably laugh at him and tell him that he was crazy. He looked to his uniform crumpled on the floor and inwardly cringed. The Corporal would have a fit if he showed up with it cover in wrinkles. Eren groggily pushed himself out of the bed and pulled out the small ironing board that was in the wardrobe he shared with Armin. His friend’s uniform hung neatly to the side and Eren glared at it. Of course, Armin would have done his last night.

Eren picked up his clothes from the floor, placing them on the bed before grabbing a coat hanger and the iron. A smile twitched on his lips as a thought crossed his mind. If he wasn’t delusional from being sick or crazy Eren was going to make damn sure he didn’t give Levi a reason to pick on him. For once Eren decided that he was going to be the perfect soldier. No more fighting with Jean, no more messy uniform. Eren would speak only when spoken to when it concerned the higher ups and he would bite his tongue whenever he felt the urge to express himself. It would be tough but Eren had been through tougher.   

The iron sizzled when it made a connection with his shirt and with each movement it flattened out the wrinkles. Eren took special care, making sure that each needed crease was sharp and clean. Usually he didn’t bother with putting the required lines in but today he was going to make sure his uniform was perfect! Eren looked up when he heard Armin stretch and his friend’s blue eyes flicked to him, then to the iron and back to Eren again.

“Are you sick?” Armin chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Eren shook his head, wondering to himself if he should tell him. “So, I know that Mikasa has already annoyed you with this before but…what is going on with you? I’ve never seen you so jumpy before”

“Nothing Armin” Eren knew he didn’t believe him, Armin was way too smart for his simple lies. Eren picked up his shirt and examined it, satisfied with it before placing it on the hanger and hanging it at the end of his bedpost so he wouldn’t ruin his hard work.

“And that’s why you are up, at the crack of dawn looking like complete shit and ironing your uniform to a standard not even I would do” Damn, why was he friends with someone who could read him so easily. “Come on, spill”

“Well…I think, I think I’m going crazy” Armin leant forward, an amused smile on his face. “I’ve been having these…delusions”

“Do tell” Armin stood up and began to make his bed, knowing that they would have to talk and work at the same time or they would be late.

“Corporal Levi…Yesterday, I think…I think he kissed me” Armin froze, dropped the corner of his duvet and turned to face him, completely engrossed in Eren “I have to be going crazy right?”

“Did you...” Armin stopped, thinking over his words carefully “Did anything else happen…”

“I, I think so?” There was a high pitch that dropped off at the end of his reply and a blush heated his face. Armin began to laugh, sitting on his bed and shaking his head.

“You think so or you know so?” Eren sat across from Armin and placed his head in his hands, grasping at the roots of his head.

“Jesus Armin, I’m a wreck. I have to be going crazy right, there is no god damn way Corporal Levi would ever pull something like that with me!” he lifted his head, eyes pleading for Armin to agree with him because he had no idea what the hell he would do if it wasn’t some kind of sick torture his head was playing with him.

“You came back early last night…did something else happen then?” Eren swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and his tongue became thick at the memory of it. Last night had left a burning in his chest and he could still feel his skin tingle where the man’s fingers had roamed, almost as if his skin had embedded the touch into it.

“I don’t even know how the hell to explain what happened last night. I swear the bastard was waiting for me” Armin didn’t say anything, wanting for Eren to elaborate. “I went to sneak into Reiner’s room like usual and I don’t know, something didn’t feel right. It was like my whole body was screaming at me to turn around and run back to bed but you know me, stupidly I kept going and there was Levi, standing at the top of the stairs and god Armin the way he looked at me…I’ve never felt that kind of intensity before it was like he was going to eat me or something”

“Sounds like you describing the big bad wolf, or in Levi’s case the little bad wolf” Armin chuckled, clearly getting a kick out of Eren’s distress.

“Not funny Armin” Eren narrowed his eyes and Armin nodded for him to continue “I watched him, completely frozen in fear and then he began asking me what I was doing out so late and if I was going to see Reiner, I nearly shat myself I was so terrified!”

“What happened next?” Armin didn’t seem too interested in the conversation he had with Levi.

“He…God Armin, the prick undid my shirt, right there in the hallway and felt me up…I’m going crazy right? Please tell me I’m going crazy because if I’m not I have no idea what to do” Armin gave him a sympathetic look, took a deep breath and said the words that made Eren slump forward in disbelief.

“You’re not going crazy” Armin stood up and began to pack up his stuff to take to the shower. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you Eren and the way that he’s been treating Reiner is obviously due to your intimacy with him”

“What the hell do I do Armin, I’m a wreck, I didn’t sleep last night, I jump at every little sound and my mind is all over the place!” Armin took Eren’s white pants of the ironing, handing them to Eren.

“Keep your head low, stay away from Reiner and hope like hell that Corporal Levi gets bored” Eren groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed, Armin had been no help at all and Eren wished he never said anything because right now, he would give anything to be crazy.

……………………..

The grass still had dew on it when the squads went outside for uniform inspection. It crunched under his perfectly shinned boots and Levi held back a scowl. He hated being outside after it had rained, it made the ground soft and mud stuck to the bottoms of his combat boots. Levi held back the urge to pick it off, his fingers twitching with need. If he had his way the whole damn world would be covered in concrete and then he would never have to deal with mud again. Erwin walked in front of him, greeting his comrades with a respect that Levi didn’t think they deserved.

Erwin stopped and Levi stopped with him, their hands clasped behind their backs as their eyes skimmed over each person. Levi noticed a few people with sloppy salutes, crinkled uniforms and unruly hair. God he hated these little shit stains, it wasn’t that hard to get up in the morning and make themselves presentable.

“Springer, Blouse and Bott, ten laps around the perimeter!” Levi yelled, distain dripping from his tongue with each syllable. The three soldiers looked at Captain Erwin for help and Levi took a step forward “Make that twenty”

The blouse girl let out a small squeak and was the first to take off, followed by the other two who clearly hadn’t woken up properly as they had a slight stumble in their movements. Levi continued to glare at them until they had disappeared around the corner, _Shitty Brats._ His attention turned back to those who remained in front of him and he decided to walk down each row to get a better evaluation of them. Up close he could see ever speck of dust, every un-ironed crease and unfortunately for them he was out for blood this morning.

Last night had left him frustrated in more way’s then one. Firstly because he was angry that Eren _fucking_ Jaeger had ignored his warning and still snuck out to see Braun and secondly because he had finally been able to touch that tanned, soft skin he had been dreaming of. God, his fingers itched at the thought of it. He had loved the feeling of his fingers running over those hardened abs, the way the boy’s body was heated compared to his colder temperature, he had loved how Eren had trembled under his touch and he wanted more. Levi desperately wanted more. The man wanted to explore every inch of that darker skin, find out every sensitive spot so he could unmercifully attack them and leave Jaeger a bumbling mess. He wanted to memorise every inch of that perfect body and mark it, oh how he wanted to mark it so everyone knew he was the only one that could touch him.

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and stopped when he finally came across a perfect uniform. He hadn’t looked up to see who it was yet, to impressed with the clean lines that ran down the sides of the arms and those shoes, finally a pair of shoes he could see his damn reflection in. Levi looked up from his undercut and his lips curled slightly. It was Eren. Eren with his perfect body and now Eren with a perfect uniform and perfect salute. A part of Levi was disappointed, he was expecting to be able to punish the boy and get another taste of that sweet mouth of his but there was also the part of him that was jumping with excitement. Never had he seen Jaeger look so damn sexy.

“Step forward Jaeger” Eren refused to break his stance, his head held high but Levi could still see the tremble as he took a step forward, god Levi was going to enjoy this.

Levi circled him slowly, examining every inch of the boys uniform and it made his groin twitch when he realised he couldn’t fault it. He reached out his hand and ran it down one of the ironed in lines of Erens back and felt the boy tense at the contact. Levi could still feel the heat of Jaegers skin under the fabric and he found his hand lingering longer than it should have. This, right in front of him was the standard and if Eren ever let it drop he was going to make damn sure the boy regretted it.

“S-sir” Eren stuttered out, still facing forwards but snapping Levi out of his trance. The man wanted to run his hand down further, he wanted to feel what Jaegers round ass would feel like in his hands but instead he stepped back and made his way to the front of him again. He watched as Eren tried to ignore him and refuse to meet his gaze but the longer Levi stood there the more he could see him waver. Eventually those captivating eyes meet his and Levi’s smirk returned when a light blush crept up from Jaegers neck.

“From now on you are to do my ironing” Eren’s mouth hung open and his eyes look as if they were a comical cartoon with how round they had grown. Levi had a fair idea of why the creature in front of him had put so much effort into his appearance, he was trying to get out of any punishment Levi would normally give him. Sadly for Jaeger it only made him stand out further and drive the need for Levi to be closer to him. “If I don’t see this uniform this perfect from here on out, I’ll have you peeling potatoes for the rest of your life”

“Y-yes sir” He watched coyly as Eren stepped back into line, looking disappointed. Levi knew that disappointment wouldn’t last too long, he was going to make damn sure he would reward him for such perfection.

Levi made his way down the rest of the group, angry with the condition of the other soldiers. Compared to Eren they looked ruff and uncaring, it caused Levi to stomp his boot’s into the ground with each step. What the hell was wrong with these shit’s, did they have no pride in their appearance? The only other two that nearly matched Eren’s perfection was that bitch Mikasa and Erwin’s new apprentice. Everyone else looked like pigs in his eyes. Levi eventually made his way to the front, standing behind Erwin before he barked orders.

“Every single one of you little shit’s disgust me. Jaeger, Alert and Ackerman you have the morning off. The rest of you go join Springer and Blouse” No one moved, all eyes turned to Erwin pleadingly.

“You heard your Corporal” Erwin stated but he let out a small sigh that only Levi heard. It irritated him the Erwin babied the squads sometimes. He would never undermine Levi but he could tell the man didn’t agree with him. “You three are dismissed”

“Yes sir” the three left behind chanted before they turned on their tails, fearing a change of mind. Levi watched them go, his eyes focused on Eren mainly.

“Levi, we need to discuss your little…infatuation” Erwin was giving him a concerned look, one that made Levi sneer at him. “Don’t you think it’s going a bit too far?”

“I’ll do whatever the hell I like, it isn’t going to interfere with anything so stay out of it” Only Levi could get away with talking to Erwin in such a manor, anyone else would be punished severely.

“Your punishment on the Braun boy was rather harsh” Levi clenched his fist’s, he wanted to punch Erwin for mentioning the oversized gorilla. “Reign it in a bit or hurry up and fuck the boy”

“What?” Levi was speechless. Was Erwin giving him the go ahead?

“I’m sick on Hanji barging into my office complaining that you haven’t taken Jaeger into your bed, I don’t care what you do just don’t let it affect your work”  Erwin walked off, heading back to his office and Levi stood dumbfounded. He was sure Erwin would give him some resistance but to so blatantly tell him Levi could take Eren and screw the living daylights out of him made his mind go blank. A smile began to creep up on his face, he needed to go find Hanji and thank her.

……………………………..

What the fuck, what the actual fuck just happen. Eren threw himself down on his bed, Armin following behind him with Mikasa in tow. What the hell just happened? He had tried to keep under the radar and in his over enthusiastic condition this morning he had made his uniform to god damn pristine and now he had to make sure he not only kept up that level but he also had to do Corporal Levi’s to? Eren groaned into his pillow. Someone had to hate him, some other worldly god had to have woken up one day and gone fuck you Eren Jaeger I’m going to make your life a living hell.

Wasn’t it enough that he had watched his mother die? Wasn’t it enough that his father had gone god knows where, left him with the key to their stupid basement and then injected him with something that could turn him into a fucking Titan? Whose cruel idea was it to add this bullshit with Corporal Levi into the mix? Eren let out a strangled cry into his pillow, causing Mikasa to sit at the end of his bed. Eren could feel her eyes on him, those damn judging eyes that would be all jugdey and then she would lose her shit and make the situation worse.

“Explain, now” Her voice was hard and commanding. It was a tone Eren knew well. It meant no escape, it meant that he had no other choice but to spill everything and then await for that damn look in her eyes that she did when Mikasa wanted to lock him in his room and hide him. But she couldn’t hide him, not this time, not from Levi.

“I don’t even know where to start” The pillow muffled his words and Mikasa grabbed the back of his shirt, sitting him up. Eren refused to let go of the pillow and hugged it tightly to his chest. “Armin, you tell her”

“I think it’s best you do Eren” _That smug bastard_ , Eren thought. He could tell Armin was trying not to laugh at him, trying and very much failing.

Mikasa crossed her arms and waited. Eren began to tell her everything. He told her about the kiss, about Levi’s warning. Eren told her about the hallway incident and how he thought he was going crazy. He spilled about the way Corporal Levi touched him at the Uniform inspection, the way his hand lingered on his back and Mikasa just listened. Eren was surprised when she said nothing but it also scared him shitless. A silent Mikasa was a deadly Mikasa.

“I’ll kill him” Mikasa stormed out of the room, her black eyes filled with murderous rage. Eren and Armin scrambled off their beds to quickly chase after her, yelling at her to stop. Mikasa ignored them, she had a goal in her mind and Eren knew no matter how hard they pleaded she wasn’t going to stop.

Eren chased after her, watching her march directly up his Corporal and clasp her hand in the short man’s shirt. Armin grabbed his hand, it was too late now. They watched as Levi scowled at her, they watched as he pushed her away from him and then they watched as Mikasa lunged at him. Levi stepped out of the way, turning his eyes on Eren and he felt the world stop. Something in those steel eyes had changed, it wasn’t the playfulness he had been seeing it was a hard determination and it was aimed directly at him.

“You perverted little asshole! Touch my brother again and I swear I will fucking kill you” Mikasa was breathing heavily but she was slightly calmer then when she had first confronted Levi; the adrenaline that first drove her dying down.

“Did you just threaten me Ackerman?” Levi was still watching him and it burned. It burned into Eren’s very soul and he knew there was no escape from this. Levi wanted him and Eren was just a mouse trying to escape from being a lion’s dinner.

“It’s a god damn promise” Mikasa spat out. Armin quickly ran over, trying to pull Mikasa away but the oriental girl remained in place. “My brother is not your fucking play thing”

“No, he’s not…not yet anyway” Mikasa went to lung at Levi again but Eren’s legs finally decided to move and he ran over to help Armin hold her back. His adoptive sister was borderline feral, baring her teeth and trying to grasp at Corporal Levi’s throat.

“Mikasa, calm the fuck down will you” Eren groaned out as uncontrollable hand hit him square in the jaw. Eren hissed, she packed a pretty solid punch. Mikasa stopped immediately, staring at him in complete shock. “Fucking hell”

“I, I’m so sorry Eren! I didn’t mean to!” Eren raised a hand to his jaw and rubbed it, winging slightly. Armin let get of Mikasa and she grabbed Erens face in her hands, turned his head sideways and began to fuss over him.

“Quit it, I’m fine” He slapped her hands away and Eren noticed that Levi was nowhere to be seen. The man must have snuck away when they were pre occupied. “Seriously Mikasa, it’s okay”

“No, we’re going to the kitchen to ice it” Eren groaned but let her drag him towards it anyway. A worried Mikasa was better than a murderous one.

………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at the door and Eren stirred in his bed. He finally managed to get a decent sleep, exhausted from the drama yesterday and the afternoon training session. Another knock was heard and Eren, almost in a Zombie like state got out of the bed and opened it. Petra stood on the other side, a light blush on her face as she stared at Eren’s boxer clad form. Eren looked down and swore under his breath, embarrassed for being so exposed. Petra gave him a soft smile and he wondered what she was doing here so early and then he saw it. On a coat hanger was Corporal Levi’s uniform and Eren’s gut turned.

“I thought I would bring it up for you so that you had time to get yourself ready” Eren liked Petra, she was kind to him. At first she had been wary of him, expecting him to turn at any moment but once she realised that he was just a normal person, excluding the titan shifting, Petra had taken on a kind of motherly role for him.

“Thanks, I probably would have forgotten about it” Petra handed it to him and Eren held it away from his as if it was diseased. After yesterday he was determined to stay as far away as he possible could from Levi. If he was the mouse in this situation he was going to do what a mouse did best, running and hiding.

“If you don’t feel comfortable going to Corporals room I can come pick it up for you soon, I know you don’t feel very comfortable around him at the moment” Eren pulled Petra into a hug, relief flooding him. He had been so worried about going into the Corporals room, he saw it as a trap, a way that Levi had come up with to corner him.

“What did I do to deserves this Petra” The woman sighed and Eren knew that Petra wished it was her, he could see it in her eyes but still there was no hate for him. Petra knew he had no control over this, it was Levi chasing Eren, not the other way around.

“Hang in there Eren” Petra placed a small kiss on his cheek then left. Eren closed the door and held the smaller uniform up. It was weird, holding a piece of Levi in his hands. He looked out the window quickly to see the sun starting to rise and figured he might as well get started.

Eren pulled out the Ironing board and he looked at the two uniforms already ironed in the wardrobe. He had taken a leaf out of Armins book last night, figuring that if he did his before bed then he didn’t have to lose any sleep. Eren took his time, being more meticulous then he had been yesterday. He didn’t even think it was possible but he refused to take any chances. Ironing Levi’s uniform took him twice as long as he thought it would and the idea of possibly getting a few more minutes of sleep slipped away, stolen by the rising sun.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to seeing you awake before me” Armin joke. Eren gave him a tortured look as he placed everything back on the hanger and put it on the far side of the wardrobe, waiting for Petra to come back.

“I hate my life” Eren replied. Armin’s face broke into a wide smile and Eren decided that his friend was a twisted little man, just like Levi was. Armin enjoyed seeing his friend be punished by some asshole god, he enjoyed watching his friend being run over by hot coals. Eren still loved him though and he knew if Armin was in this situation he would probably be doing the exact same thing his friend was doing.

“Shouldn’t you be taking that to Corporal Levi? I’m sure he’s waiting for you” Eren raised his hands in the air. God dammit, fuck Armin, fuck Levi and fuck that tiny midget sized uniform!.

“I’m going to have a shower, can you give it to Petra?” Armin hummed in reply and Eren quickly grabbed up his things.

The bathroom was quiet, usually when Eren was having his morning shower Jean and Connie were in here with him, rushing to get ready before breakfast as they knew if they left the food unattended for too long Sasha would devour it. Eren walked into one of the stalls and placed his hands on the wall, letting the water run down him. He was so focused on the feeling of the pattering of water he jumped when he felt a strong arm wrap around him. A deep voice chuckled and Eren relaxed.

“Where were you the other night?” Reiner asked, placing a soft kiss on Eren’s neck. The slimmer boy leaned back into the familiar broad chest. Reiner smiled and nipped his ear, Eren groaned. “Don’t tell me you’ve gotten sick of me”

“I’ve had a rough few days, sorry” Reiner pushed Eren against the wall, his erection firmly sticking into Eren’s arched back. This is what he needed, some stress relief and Reiner was the perfect person to give it to him. Reiner ran his callous hands up the side of Eren’s hip and quickly between his thighs to grab his already hardening member. Eren threw his head back, his eyes lidded.

Sex with Reiner was always sloppy, they never took their time as it was about the release and nothing more. It was rough, uncaring and almost savage like. Eren enjoyed it but his mind flicked to Levi, trying to imagine what his hands would feel like instead of Reiner’s. Eren quickly decided that Levi would be the type of man who would take his time if his previous advances were anything to go by. He would probably be one of those men who was about control, about making sure that their lover was teased to such a point they were begging to be taken. Eren shuddered at the thought, his teeth clenched as Reiner slipped a finger into his opening.

“God I’ve miss this” Reiner growled into his ear, quickly shoving his thick member into the hastily prepared hole. Eren yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his hand quickly grabbing his own member to keep it hard. He cursed Reiner for not preparing him properly, certain that he was going to have trouble walking later. “Sorry”

“Just…move” Eren hissed out. Reiner placed his hands on Erens hips and the friction made Eren scream out and whimper under the onslaught. Reiner grunted behind him, his pace erratic and selfish. Eren cursed, there was no way that he was going to end up coming and Reiner was the type of person to get his end off and then leave him to deal with it himself. Fuck, fuck Reiner and his selfish needs. He heard Reiner’s breath quicken behind him and Eren whimpered, pleasure shooting up his spin and he pumped himself, determined to make himself get the release he needed.

“Fuck Eren, I’m gonna…” _No! no, no, no please don’t stop!_ Eren chanted in his head, he wasn’t done. Reiner let out a loud grunt and fell forwards and Eren let out a disappointed cry. This wasn’t fair! The towering man pulled out and Eren cringed, shit that hurt. “Thanks” Reiner mumbled and left Eren in the shower by himself, his erection throbbing painfully.

“You have to be fucking kidding me” Eren grumbled, looking down at his unsatisfied situation. He sighed and returned to pumping himself, trying to think of something that would bring him to a quick release. Levi’s eyes flashed in his mind and his member twitched in his hand. He thought about their kiss, about Levi’s small but caressing hands and he hunched over, scrunching his eyes shut as he lost himself in the images. Thinking about Levi was building him up so quickly he wasn’t prepared for when his body twitched and that blinding warmth from his orgasm washed over him. Eren whimpered out Levi’s name, giving into to his twisted desire for the man and slumped to his knees.

God he was pathetic. Here he was, jerking off to the man who had been sexual harassing him for the past few days because his fuck buddy was a selfish prick. Eren swore to himself that this was it, this was the last time he let Reiner use him like this, he was sick of fucking around with someone who would leave him high and dry once he had come. The titan shifter picked himself off the ground and quickly finished his shower, making sure there was no traced of Reiner left on him.

“You’ll will never fucking believe what that shit Reiner just did” Eren huffed out, slamming the door behind him and not looked around the room. He grabbed his uniform out of the wardrobe, still ranting “Fucker had his way with me then left me high and dry, fucking asshole”

“I thought I told you not to let anyone touch you” That voice, that fucking voice. Eren froze, craning his head to Armins bed where he expected his friend to be.

“C-Corporal” Eren squeaked “I, I didn’t see you there” Levi slowly stood up and Eren felt a sense of danger wash over him.

“I came because I was expecting you to drop off my uniform this morning and instead I found Petra at my door because you” Levi backed Eren onto his bed and Eren suddenly became aware of how very naked he was “Decided to have a quick fuck in the shower”

“S-sir” Eren’s voice choked in his throat and he watched, stunned as Levi crawled on top of him, grabbed his wrist and held them down above his head.

“I think, that you deserve to be punished brat” Eren gulped and his cheeks flushed as he thought about what he had done in the shower. His nether regions twitched and Levi smirked, delighted with the reaction “It seems, someone is a masochist”

“C-Corporal, we’ll be late for breakfast” Levi rolled his hips and Eren bit his lip, trying to stop a moan from escaping his mouth.

“Fuck breakfast” Levi sat up and ran his nails down Erens stomach, stopping ever now and then when Eren shifted under him. Eren watched as a triumphant smile graced his Corporals face and he couldn’t help but think it was beautiful. He only got a few seconds to muse on his thoughts as Levi leant down and bit a spot his hands had stopped on.

“Shit…” Eren arched his back, the pain being replaced with a growing pleasure as Levi sucked on the same spot and the man’s hands travelled to his neck. Eren shook under him, he knew what that hand was looking for and it wasn’t hard to find. He yelled out when it reached just below his ear. It was Eren’s secret spot, the one spot that would make him crumble every damn time. He felt Levi shift on top of his and he lost himself to Levi’s attack.

Erens head moved to the side, allowing the man better access. His hands reached up and he wrapped them in the locks that weren’t shaved off, not wanting the man to stop. It was heaven for Eren, the sensation running down the entire length of his body, curling his toes and twisting him into a needy mess and he was at Levi’s mercy. Whatever Levi asked he would do it, all because of the spot that turned him into a pathetic pile of desire and submission.

“Get on you knee’s Jaeger” Levi backed off him and Eren didn’t think twice. Levi lay down and he quickly got on his knees, his hands shaking as they reached for his Corporals zip. Something in the back of his mind was trying to fight through the desire induced fog with each movement but he knew it was too late, he knew he was too far gone to deny Levi of this and those eyes, those god damn eyes were watching him again, egging him on. Eren leant down, his breath skimming against the tip, a sound Eren had never heard before came from Levi’s throat, almost as if it was an animalist growl and just as he was about to take Levi into his mouth there was a knock on the door.

“Eren, Sasha’s going to eat your breakfast if you don’t hurry!” Connie yelled. Eren sat up, snapping out of his stupor and looked down at Levi who was exposed to him and he realised what it was he was about to do. Eren scrambled backwards, falling off the bed with a loud thump and swore when the towel fell from his waist “You alright man?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be there in a second” Eren stared into Levi’s eyes as the older man stood up, adjusted himself and offered Eren his hand. He took it warily, his other hand holding the towel up awkwardly as he tried to keep himself covered.

“Shitty brat” Levi growled. Eren’s eyes fluttered closed as Levi kissed him and Eren’s mind shifted back to the fog it had been in previously. He couldn’t keep up with what was going on, teeth were nibbling on his lips and then his tongue was being drawn into a breath tacking battle. Levi determined to claim every inch of the cavern and dominate Eren in a way he didn’t think possible.

Eren began to panic, this wasn’t meant to be happening! He shouldn’t be kissing his superior like this and Levi definitely shouldn’t have this much control over him. It was like Eren didn’t have a mind of his own, that Levi had taken all of his will power and locked it away in the back of his mind. What was he doing! Why was he letting this rude, asshole of a man take him so easily, was he that much of a whore he couldn’t even put up a damn fight? First Reiner and then this! Eren wanted to scream at himself, he wanted to scold himself for tangling his hands into those locks that were unnaturally soft. He wanted to sew his mouth shut so that no more pathetic whimpers would escape his bruised and betraying lips. He wanted himself to push the hand off that had found his way to his member and was now rubbing it so painfully slow that his hips jutted against it desperately for more friction.  

But he didn’t. He didn’t do any of that. Eren guiltily ignored his own mind and let Levi assault him and he was pretty certain that if his Corporal bent him over right now he wouldn’t stop him either. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life and he was on the verge of spilling his secrets right there and then. Eventually Levi pulled out of the kiss but his hand kept moving and Eren’s knees buckled when he eventually came, a physical and emotion wreck as he rested on the man’s shoulder. Levi chuckled in his ear, knowing that he had caught him in his twisted game of cat and mouse.

“Next time Jaeger, I’m going to fuck you and you’re never going to look at another man again” Eren stilled and pushed himself away, flopping back down onto his bed. His hair strewn, lips parted and chest heaving. Levi left without another word, happy with his new conquest and Eren knew he was screwed. He had played right into his game and lost this round.

…………………………………………

Eren was quite all through breakfast. Armin looked at him worried and Mikasa refused to talk to him, staring at his neck in disgust. He felt dirty, ashamed and broken. Not because of Levi though but because of Reiner. Surprisingly Eren was okay with what happened between him and his Corporal, it was nice to feel that someone wanted him. He was still planning on avoiding the man, there was no way in hell he was going to give that bastard what he wanted so easily. If Levi wanted him, he was going to make him work for it. Erens head was spinning with more questions than answers and all he could come up with was that he was weak, weak and pathetic. Reiner was sitting next to him and his hand reached up to touch the spot on his neck Levi had claimed as his own.

“The fuck Jaeger, I didn’t give you that” Eren snapped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, disgusted that he had even let the selfish prick touch him this morning.

“Fuck off Reiner” he snapped at his ex. Reiner looked taken aback by the response but pressed on.

“What the hell has gotten into you” The blonde tank stood up, angry that Eren had talked to him with such hate.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a selfish prick I wouldn’t be acting this way” Eren stood up and the two boys glared at each other. Reiner flicked his eyes past him, towards the Captain’s table and then back to Eren.

“You fucking the Corporal now” Eren lost it. His fist connected with Reiner’s nose and a loud crunch was heard. Reiner quickly fought back, picking Eren up and throwing him down on the table, arm raised and ready to repay Eren for the broken nose “Seriously Eren, taking one from the Corporal, pathetic”

“At least he wouldn’t leave me to finish off myself” Eren kicked out his legs and knocked Reiner off his feet. People scattered from their table, not wanting to get involved. They saw it as dangerous. Reiner was huge with an overwhelming strength and Eren could shift at any time. The only person willing to break up the fight was Corporal Levi and he was sitting in his seat, watching them with a smugness.

“Ungrateful shit, I taught you everything you know” Eren clutched his stomach as Reiner elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the air out of him. It hurt, more then he thought it would and tears welled up in his eyes.

“Tsk, you’re just a one position wonder” Reiner drove a haymaker into Eren’s jaw and Eren fell onto the table with a loud thud, nursing his jaw with his hand. Reiner looked calmer and Eren began to laugh “What the hell man”

“Sorry, got a bit carried away” Reiner and Eren watched each other for a second before the older boy reached out his hand and Eren took it, standing to his feet shakily. People around them were staring at them, jaws hung and confused. “Guess this is it for us then”

“Yeah, probably should have done it a bit sooner to” Eren chuckled. They weren’t mad at each other, Eren realised that now. They were just frustrated with things in their lives and they took it out on each other. Reiner would never hurt Eren badly and their words were just empty insults.

“Friends?” Reiner held out his hand and Eren nodded. The blonde oaf pulled him into a hug which quickly turned into a hair ruffle which Eren struggled out of quickly, pouting as he smoothed his hair down

“You jerks!” Sasha yelled, they turned to see the brown haired girl, sitting on the floor with bits of food in her hands “You Ruined breakfast!”

“Eh?” Eren looked around at the mess they had made and he looked over to Levi who was eyeing it in disgust and Eren knew exactly what was coming next.

“If you two shit stains don’t clean up this mess right now…” Eren and Reiner paled, giving each other a quick nod they ran off to get cleaning supplies. Levi’s cleaning obsession was scary and they knew they would be dead if they didn’t clean the mess they made right away. Eren was just thankful he wouldn’t be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

He had a routine, for once in his life Eren Jaeger had a strict routine that he stuck to, all because he was determined not to turn into a pathetic whimpering pile of crap. Each morning he would go down to the laundry where Petra had washed and dried Levi’s clothes. Then he would take them back to his room, iron them and then he would go to Levi’s room and wait until he heard the shower running, then he would slip in, place the clothes on his bed and slip out without a sound. So far it seemed to be working, the mouse was winning this game and the cat had yet to catch him. Eren found it slightly thrilling, being chased and he felt like a kid again.

Eren hummed to himself as he ate his lunch, pleased that he had, yet again slipped out of Levi’s room without incident. Reiner still sat next to him but there was no more flirting, no more sweet words or sexual promises. It was if they never had a sexual past at all and Eren was happy to have a decent friend in him. Mikasa still wasn’t talking to him but she needed to learn to stop mothering him anyway. If he could shift into a damn titan then he didn’t need her pecking around him like some mother hen.

“Eren! Are you ready for some more testing?” Hanji clapped him on the back and Eren chocked on his food slightly. He grabbed a glass of water to clear his throat then gave a solemn nod, wondering what torture he would have to endure today. Eren was tempted to say goodbye to his friends in a dramatic manor, fearing he wouldn’t come back in one piece but held it in, no one except for his squad was allowed to know what they were doing.

Eren followed Hanji outside and saw that there was a horse set up for him, being held by Levi who was on one himself. Petra, Eld, Gunther and Olou were there as well. Eren let his eyes linger on Levi for longer then he should but something was off, the intensity he usually saw dulled and was that concern?

“Get on brat” Eren obeyed, feeling really nervous now. No one spoke, only occasional worried glances were shared. Hanji seemed excited though, she was almost bouncing off her horse. Eren wanted to ask where they were going but it didn’t take them long to get there. Hanji hopped off her horse and ran over to the well, Eren followed and let out a loud whistle.

“Alright Eren, we’re going to lower you down there and then you do your stuff” Eren nodded but didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to go down there, he hated enclosed spaces and what if they left him down there? What if this was some cruel prank and he was stuck in the well forever! A hand was placed on his shoulder and Eren spun around, trying to keep his breathing even.

“It’ll be okay brat, if anything happens I’ll get you out” They had discussed this, the way to get him out if he lost control. It terrified him, he would lose his arms and legs under the presumption they would grow back! What if they didn’t? What if he was a cripple for the rest of his life all because he trusted that they knew what they were doing? Eren wanted to scream and protest. Just because Hanji cut his fucking finger off and it grew back did not mean that amount would!

Eren took a deep breath and allowed Levi to tug a rope around his middle and he made a small loop for Eren to place his foot in. Levi lifted his hand and rubbed the side of his cheek in a move that took him by surprise. Levi had never been so gentle with him before, was this a side of him that not many people got to see?

“Alright, I’m ready” Eren place himself over the side of the well and let himself be lowered down, watching the sun get smaller each foot he went. It wasn’t until he got to the bottom that he let out his breath and he looked around. The well was dry but there were still some bugs crawling around and Eren nudged them out of the way with his foot. Hanji leaned over the side and began to yell at him.

“Ready?” Eren gave her a thumbs up and the raised his hand, preparing himself for the sharp pain. His teeth crunched down on the side of his hand, a metallic taste filled his mouth and his nose scrunched up when the pain seared through him but nothing happened. Eren pulled his hand a way to examine the wound, it was deep enough so why wasn’t he turning?

He tried again, this time he bit harder and let out a cry of agony and still nothing happened. A frenzy took over him, he bit every inch of his hand’s, taking chucks out of them on occasion, desperation kicking in until blood flowed freely down his arms and from the sides of his mouth. Eren dropped to his knee’s looking up at the sky with a horrified expression.

He couldn’t change, he was useless. Eren watched his dream of annihilating every living Titan from the face of the earth slip from his grip. Useless, worthless, helpless…He heard them yell, heard them panic but Eren ignored them. He had to do this, he had to. They were all depending on him! He knew he could do it so why? Why, at this moment was he unable to? Had he lost it? Was it only a short term thing?.

………………………

Levi quickly wrapped a rope around himself and threw himself down into the well. Eren was in trouble, it had been over half an hour and he hadn’t replied to them. Something was seriously wrong. When Levi reached the bottom what he found shocked him to his very core. Eren was staring straight at the wall, his arm’s raised and hand’s dripping with blood. Some of the bites Levi could see the bone and he fought back the urge to throw up.

Eren turned to him but his eyes were glassed over and blood was dribbling from under his chin. Levi stood rooted in place. He was not expecting this, Eren looked so broken. Levi cursed Hanji under his breath, she had pushed him too far. Levi slowly made his way over to the shaking boy and he was certain his body was in shock from the trauma he had inflicted.

“I don’t understand, why isn’t it working? Isn’t this enough?” Eren went to bite into his wrist and Levi grabbed it quickly, stopping him before he could do more damage. “Corporal Levi?”

“Come one brat, I’m getting you out of her, the experiment was a failure” He wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, wrapping the rope around both of them and then tugged it for them to be pulled up. Levi watched as Eren’s head slumped forward and he felt regret hit him hard. He had said yes to this, this was his fault.

“Eren!” Petra ran forward and grabbed the boy off him and he almost lashed out at her. He wanted to protect him and the idea of someone else touching Eren angered him. But Petra was a trained medic and he had no clue how to treat the boy’s wounds. “He’s lost a lot of blood but the bleeding seems to be stopping”

“Here” Hanji handed Petra a first aid kit and she lay Eren down on the ground. His unconscious form unmoving, twitching every now and then when Petra cleaned a wound. Levi couldn’t watch any longer, he needed to get away from here. Petra reached out and grabbed him before he could go.

“Stay, please…” He didn’t know why she asked. He knew they were all on edge, scared he would turn but there was something else mixed in with her request. Levi nodded but stood off in the distance, watching them fuss over Eren.

…………………………………..

Eren felt so embarrassed. He can’t believe he lost it like that. His squad members must think he some kind of self-harmer with the damage he had done. He flexed his fingers, wincing when they stung with the movement. He really did a number with himself and he only hopped that his knack of healing quickly would kick in soon. Eren reached for a spoon, his fingers tweaked and then there was a bang.

Everyone was yelling at him, weapons pointed and Eren just sat in his seat, staring at the enormous Titan arm that had appear out of nowhere. _WHAT THE FUCK_ , he screamed in his head. _Why now! What the hell is so special now!_ Everyone was panicking and Eren suddenly felt like he was in some real danger. They thought he had done this on purpose! How could he get them to see he didn’t mean it, that he had no control over this?

“Stand down” Levi stood in front of him, glaring his subordinates down. Petra raised her sword.

“But Corporal!” Eren watched in amazement as Levi stood his ground. He was protecting them, he believed that he did this on purpose to. Eren bowed his head, did no one trust him? Levi looked over his shoulder and he had the same look in his eyes that he had seen when he wrapped the rope around him. Eren had been wrong, Levi was protecting him. The others started screaming again and Eren tried to tug his hand out.

“Don’t move” Levi ordered. Eren nodded, remaining still as his Corporal tried to diffuse the situation. “I said stand down, now” The squad members lowered their swords uneasily and Eren ripped his arm out, still not use to the sight of ligaments and muscles that came out with it. “No one gave you permission to change brat”

“I was just getting a spoon…” Eren mumbled. Levi raised his eyebrow as a loud shriek ran out and Hanji sprinted over as the giant mass of muscle start to disappear. She sounded like a dying cat as she rested in front of it hand’s on her head.

“Ahhhhh, why didn’t you wait for me!” she yelled accusingly “What were you doing Eren! What happened?” Only Hanji could make this a research opportunity.

“I just wanted to get a spoon and then my wounds hurt and yeah….” Hanji’s eyes glowered and she ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

“That’s it Eren! You have to have a goal in mind to change! Come one, back to the well” Levi grabbed Eren before Hanji could and pulled him up in a protective manner.

“No Hanji, no more today” Hanji jumped on her tip toes but Levi remained firm “Tomorrow” With that Levi lead Eren away and placed him on a horse. Levi looked up at him, his face showing no emotion “Don’t stop until you are home and go straight to your room, do not talk to anyone. I will sort this here”

“Corporal…” Levi quirked his head “Thank you, for you know, not letting them kill me”

“Tch, that’s my job brat”

………………………

Eren was in the well again. Why he agreed to this was beyond him after yesterday’s failure but Hanji was convinced that it would work this time. It was only because of what happened this morning that sealed the deal for him. So here he was, in this fucking well again because a bunch of people bit their hands to show him that they trusted him. Eren looked at the ground, there was a dry, dark patch and he guessed was from his break down. He wanted to scream at the sight of it, frustrated that his mind had broken so easily and then Levi, oh god Levi. He must think so little of him now.

“You okay Eren?” Hanji yelled, peering down at him. Eren frowned, he had been too wrapped up in his thought’s he forgot to do what he came down here for. Eren raised his freshly healed hand, his goal strongly in his mind and he bit.

……………………..

Hanji was squealing with excitement, dancing around the well that now had the head and shoulders of Eren’s titan form at the top of it, his arms and body trapped within the well. Levi wouldn’t admit it but he was in awe of it, in awe that Eren could turn into something like that. All that power, just from a goal and one bite. He felt a familiar feeling stir in him and smirked. Eren _fucking_ Jaeger was amazing, powerful and Levi was so close to making Eren his. It made Levi hot under the collar knowing that a kid with this much power could turn into putty in his hands. God this shitty brat of a kid drove him wild.

Levi couldn’t help but wonder about it, was the Titan a part of Eren? Looking at it now it was easy to imagine that the raw emotion that rolled of it in waves was hidden in Eren. Levi thought back to times he had seen Eren snap, how he became so consumed with certain emotions such as anger that he had no doubt the titan manifested those emotions and expressed them in a violent manor.  Hanji skipped over to him and the stayed still for a minute, just taking in the giant form in front of them.

Eren’s titian was well built, muscle clearly showing that normal titans didn’t have. Its features were sharp, its nose pointed and eyes sunken; the green in them far more dominant then the blue. Its hair was long, shoulder length and fell in a shaggy manor. What really hit them though was the lips, It had none. The teeth were completely exposed instead of being hidden behind skin and almost touched the titan’s pointed ears. Levi had never seen anything like it.

“Eren! Can you hear me!?” Hanji yelled, jumping up and down, waving her hands. The titan seemed calm enough and they watched as its eyes focused on them. “Blink twice for yes”

“Shitty fore eyes” Levi grumbled, watching the steam pour out of the titan form with each breath. To his surprise the Titan did as she asked, showing that Eren was in control of it for the time being.  What strength it must take to do that, how much will power did Eren have to stop the beast from taking over. Levi had heard about the time he lost control, how he had attacked his sister. The thing was dangerous, rouge like and unpredictable but here he was, staring at it calmed and controlled.

………………………….

Eren could see them, he could understand them but he was well aware of the niggling in the back of his mind. The niggling that slowly ate away at his resolve. He was in charge, for now, so he was going to do his best to help Hanji with her research. It was uncomfortable being constricted but he understood, he didn’t trust himself fully either in this form. Eren moved to look at Levi, wondering what he thought of it all. Did the man find it repulsive? What Eren was met with though was curiosity.

“Eren, I’m going to do some test’s on you now, blink if that’s okay” Eren obliged but the niggling was getting stronger and he was becoming aware of how hot his body was feeling, the muscle of the Titan slowly creeping up his arms. He would have to watch that. Hanji climbed up on him and onto the back of his neck, feeling around to see if there was any significant sign of where he was. He heard her sigh when she couldn’t and raised the spear that was in her hand, driving it into the nap. Eren yelled out, his roar making the wildlife around them scatter and his comrades take a step back from him. Hanji had hit his arm and it was agony. He threw his head around, trying to throw her off as he grew angry, his control slipping.

 Eren tried to even his breaths, he knew that she was only trying to figure out where he was exactly so they could do minimal damage if they needed to cut him out but her aim fucking sucked and it hurt even worse when the spear was ripped out. The muscle climbed faster and Eren began to panic, he needed to get out soon before it overwhelmed him. He was flicking between two worlds, the conscious and unconscious. The titan body growing erratic as the beast slowly took over. Hanji jumped off him, allowing him to fight with himself and eventually Eren became calm, pushing the beast back.

“You alright Eren?” Hanji yelled, her eyes brimming with excitement. Eren grunted but blinked twice. Levi hadn’t moved from the spot he had occupied before, obviously not scared of him. Hanji jumped up again, aiming more to the left and Eren cringed, it hurt, but not as much as it had when he was hit directly. Hanji took out a pad, marking the spot down. He was thankful she was successful this time, he didn’t know if he could fight the titan off a second time. “Now, we just need to see how long you can hold this form”

…………….

Levi tsked. Hold the form? More like hold his sanity. Levi had seen the way those eyes changed from controlled to feral and then back to controlled again. Was the Titan form consuming Eren’s mind? What was it like inside that over grown steam skin? Was it hot? Did it burn Eren? This is why they were doing this right, to figure out what actually happened when the brat changed.

Ten minutes past and Eren still had control, but Levi could see it fading, the cognition slowly slipping away from those giant eyes in front of him. Was Eren slipping because he had forgotten his goal? He knew that Eren had been in this form for a lot longer than this and managed to keep his mind intact but Eren had a pretty driven goal then. Shit it was the whole reason the shitty brat inhaled air, to kill the titans. But the weak ass goal Hanji gave Eren, it would be easy to forget, especially if Eren was in constant struggle with the Titan.

Levi jumped back quickly as a piercing roar rang out again and the Titan began to struggle frantically, Levi swore under his breath, Eren had lost it. Quickly he made his way to where Hanji was standing and raised his sword but was surprised when Eren burst out from it. _Fuck_. Hanji quickly wrote down her observations and Levi remained still. It looked as if Eren had nearly been completely incased within muscle, it was attached to his face and his body was nowhere to be seen. Is this what happened? The more he lost control the more he was made a part of the titan itself.

Eren’s eyes snapped open and he struggled to pull himself out of the muscle, Levi leant down to help him but the steam emitting from him nearly seared his skin. Levi hissed, grabbing his sword and cut off any large muscle, making it easier for Eren to free himself. The brat finally managed to get himself free enough for Levi to grab him and he quickly pulled him away from the failing body before it fell to the bottom of the well. Eren snuggled into his chest, his breathing even and signalling that he had fallen asleep on the smaller male. Levi could still see steam rising from him and he was burning up.

“Eren” Levi whispered softly, moving hair out of the boy’s face. He didn’t stir, not even when his nose began to run red with blood. Levi cursed and ripped Eren’s shirt off before a drop could fall on Levi’s. He may like the kid but that didn’t mean he was okay with the shitty brat bleeding all over him.

“Well, this has been a productive evening…in more ways than one” Hanji leaned over, watching the sleeping boy from under the white shirt. Levi growled out her, he knew what she was getting at and now wasn’t the time.

“Fuck off fore eyes” Hanji raised her hand’s up and backed off. Leaving Eren sleeping against his chest and Levi stroking the side of his face.


	6. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep so...smut. That's all i have to say except sorry for this taking so long!

_What day is it?_ Eren wondered. He had a feeling that he had been asleep for a while but for how long? He pushed himself up, his back aching and joints clicking. His muscles felt strained from being unused so that meant it had to be at least a week. Eren put his head in his hand, trying to remember what happened. He had obviously shifted, vague memories shuffled through his mind but then he couldn’t remember anything after a certain point. Had he hurt someone? He looked around, he was in his room so that was a good sign.

Eren pushed himself off the bed, swinging his legs off the side of it. They felt slightly numb but he managed to stand. Armin wasn’t in the room so that must mean that training had already started. The brown, bushy haired boy sighed, he really wasn’t sure if he should try go and join them or not. He hated this. The uncertainty of it all. If only he could remember what happened then he could feel more at ease and not as if he was walking on egg shells. Eren still couldn’t shake the guilt he felt when he had learned that he had attacked Mikasa in titan form and he dreaded the possibility that it had happened again.

He reached for the door handle, his hand shaking and breathing hitched. What would he find behind the door? Would people stare at him? Judge him? Would they hate him? Eren shuddered at the thought, remembering those fearful eyes all pointed at him after he first shifted. That had been the first time he had ever been looked at that way, as if he was the monster in the stories of folklore that parent’s told their children at night. Is that what he was now? A story that parent’s would tell their children to beware of strangers? Eren walked back to his bed, deciding he would rather curl up under the covers until Armin got back and he had someone to talk to.

Eren lay there for a few minutes before getting restless, he was never one to be able to sit still for long. He sat up, slamming his covers down and let out an exasperated yell. He was being so pathetic! He talked himself up, telling people he would kill all titans and here he was, afraid to face them, afraid of himself. How was he supposed to control the titan in him if he was scared of it! He had enough of wallowing in self-doubt, he would go downstairs and hold his head up high, taking responsibility for anything that may have happened.

With a renewed determination Eren quickly grabbed his shower things and uniform, opening the door with a bang and slamming into his mushroom haircut friend. Armin bounced backwards, falling on his backside and Eren offered his hand to him, quickly apologising.

“Shit Armin, I’m so sorry” Armin winced as he stood back on his feet and brushed himself down. “Why aren’t you training?”

“Thought I’d come check on you, see if you we’re awake yet” Armin’s blue eyes inspected him quickly, making sure that Eren was alright. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit weak but okay” Eren backed up and let Armin into the room then they sat across from each other “Did I…hurt anyone?”

“Not that I know of, when Levi’s squad came back they seemed to be more worried about you…do you…?” It was awkward, neither one of them sure of what to say. It was obvious the blonde didn’t want to upset him but Eren needed to know something, anything.

“No, it’s just a big blur really. So…are you sure no one was hurt?” Armin nodded and leant forward, his eyes flicking to the door.

“Look, no one was harmed but…Mikasa kind of lost her shit when she saw you” Eren slapped a hand to his face, did she have to be so embarrassing! “You looked pretty rough when you came back but it was more the fact that Levi was carrying you…”

“Wait…what?” His jaw dropped. Why would Levi carry him back? They had a cart he could have been put in.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t let anyone touch you either, Mikasa completely flew off the handle at him” What the hell, someone was definitely fucking with him. His days were just getting weirder and all he wanted to do was to find the person meddling in his life and beat them black and blue. Now he was even more confused about Levi, Mikasa would try and smother him and he had missed god knows how long of training.

“Why me Armin, what did I ever do to deserve this. Don’t get me wrong, I love Mikasa like a sister but fucking hell can she just…” Armin laughed before he could finish.

“Not smother you as if you were a small child?” Eren nodded, putting his head in his hands. He never understood why Mikasa didn’t think he could look after himself. Sure he was a bit hot headed but he wasn’t a child anymore. He had the right to make his own decisions without her contradicting him and trying to wrap him in cotton wool.

“I should talk to her” Eren stood up, grabbing his things together again. He really did need a shower, dirt was still stuck in his hair and it smelt like old well water.

“Oh, Hanji wants you to see her asap” Eren nodded and then thanked Armin for coming to check on him. He felt relieved that he hadn’t hurt anyone and his hesitation to see everyone had disappeared although he felt the urge to avoid Levi, he wasn’t ready to open that can of worms yet.

The shower was amazing, the water ran down his back and the pressure pounded down on his tense shoulders. Shifting took a toll on him. Physically and emotionally. He remembered last time that his nose had bleed and he had wanted to collapse. This time it seemed he had been knocked out for at least a week from the way his stomach cramped from lack of food. That would be the first thing on his list after his shower, a decent meal. His hunger right now would probably rival Sasha’s which use to seem almost impossible. Maybe he would go down to the kitchen and help whoever was in there prepare dinner after he saw Hanji, there was no point in joining in training so late in the day.

Eren would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous to visit Hanji and find out the result of the tests. He wasn’t even sure what to ask her now that he knew no one had been hurt. He turned the shower off and dried himself quickly then got dressed in his uniform and headed towards Hanji’s lab. He poked his head in the door, ready to greet the eccentric woman but instead he pulled back, closing the door quickly.

Levi was in the room with Hanji. He wasn’t ready to see him. Eren was far to confused and all he wanted to do was find out what Hanji wanted then bugger off downstairs and help out his fellow scouts. Fate, he hated it. That damn, irritating thing called fate kept chucking these weird, complicated events at him and he wanted nothing more than to give them back with a thanks but no thanks. At first Eren had been convinced the Corporal was just screwing with him. Some weird, lets fuck with this kid and freak him out crap but now Eren wasn’t so sure and he was not ready to even think about it.

“Eren? Is that you?” Hanji’s voice came from behind the door. She was cherry, too damn cherry and he almost turned on his heel and ran away. “Don’t be shy!”

“H-hey, Hanji” Eren forced himself through the door. Refusing to look Levi’s way who was staring at him. The shorter man’s face was its normal blank state, his arms crossed over his chest and looking rather bored. “You wanted to see me?”

“I just want to run a few test’s, are you okay with that?” More tests? He had just woken up! Jesus, what was with this nut job? It must have come across what he was thinking on his face because the next thing he knew a sharp slap connected with the back of his head. Eren yelled out in surprise and raised his hand, rubbing the now stinging spot.

“She wants to check there’s no damage brat” Eren blushed, only keeping his eyes on Levi’s for a few seconds. He would not let his confusion around the man show like his thoughts about Hanji just had “After that go help potato girl in the kitchen”

“Yes Corporal” Eren mumbled. Hanji was off to the side, digging tools out and Eren risked giving Levi a small glance against his better judgement. Those dark eye’s sparked in a teasing manor and a small smirk crept up the man’s delicate features.

“You’re usual duties will continue tomorrow morning” Eren watched Levi leaving, rooted on the spot. He watched as a small hand reached for the handle and stop then that military hair cut turned so that Eren could see Levi’s side profile “And Eren?”

“Yes Corporal?” Eren squeaked, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable then before.

“Do try hand me my clothes directly, leaving them on my bed causes them to wrinkle” With that Levi left. Eren opened and closed his mouth, his mixed coloured eyes wide and cheeks burning. What the hell. He knew he was lying because Eren made damn sure to place them so they wouldn’t. Hell if there was a wrinkle Levi would have put him back on floor duty.

“Alright Eren, take a seat” He numbly walked over to the make shift bed Hanji was pointing to and heaved himself onto it. Hs thought’s we’re still on Levi. What exactly was it that he wanted from him? If it was a quick tap and gap he wouldn’t have acted the way Armin had explained. “He like’s you”

“W-what?” Eren’s head shot up to look at Hanji “You’re eyes give it away, what you’re thinking that is. You’re an open book”

“O-oh” He looked off to the side. “Who likes me exactly?”

“Levi of course!” Hanji chuckled and tugged Eren’s sleeve up before wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his arm. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No…it’s not” Eren sighed “It’s confusing”

“Tsk. What’s confusing about it? He’s been pinning after you the second he set his eyes on that ass of yours! Granted his intention wasn’t anything more than a bit of fun but I can see straight through him” Eren blushed but didn’t reply as Hanji had put her stethoscope in her ears and began to pump the cuff up. She listened for a while, slowly releasing the pressure then picked up a clip board writing down her finds. “That’s a bit high…I wonder, do you feel hot Eren?”

“Ah. Yeah. It’s pretty normal for me ever since my first shift” Hanji’s eye twinkled and she pulled out a thermometer, shoving it in his mouth. Eren went crossed eyed watching the small bubble in it rise to a slight temperature.

“38. You have a fever…I want to check it regularly for the next few weeks to establish if these are your normal baseline observations or if your body is fighting off an infection, lie down on the bed” Eren nodded and lay back. Hanji unbuttoned the top of his top and placed the stethoscope back in her ears. Eren knew not to talk, he had been scolded as a child for it when his father gave him check-ups. “Heart sound’s good, chest is clear…no crackling or wheeze, slight turbulent blood flow but I’d expect that from your BP and temp results. Are you allergic to any medication?”

“No” Eren sat up and did his top buttons back up.

“Take it easy today and take one of these every four hours. It should reduce the temperature” Hanji handed him a small bottle with a few pills in it. “Now…what do you plan on doing about Levi?”

“What!? Nothing…I was just…going to stay away from him” Hanji chuckled and pushed her glasses up slightly.

“You can’t run from him forever Eren” Hanji packed her equipment away “Personally I think you two would be quite cute together!” He gapped. Hanji had officially lost it. Eren had always thought she was slightly unhinged when he had been trapped listening to her ramble about her Titan experiments, but hearing her state her support for a relationship with Levi officially put her in the insane zone. Him and the Corporal in a relationship? It was impossible! It was just…Eren sighed, he didn’t even know what it was. “Come on! You’ve thought about it…admit it to ol Hanji, I won’t tell anyone!”

“I-it’s not like that! I…just admire him…” His true feelings we’re calling him a liar, screaming in his head as he tried to fight them back down. Eren was quiet happy questioning the situation but to actually admit he had feelings out loud was something he wasn’t ready to do.

“Come on! You’ve thought about it…you and him…in bed together…his hands on your-“Eren jumped up, waving his hand’s frantically and face as red as a tomato. Hanji gave him a knowing wink and he scratched the back of his head.

“I should go help Sasha” he mumbled. If he was going to talk about this Hanji was not his first choice, she would probably be his last really.

“I’ll give you a bit of advice if you really are wanting to keep away from him” Hanji leant forward and flicked him on the nose “Levi doesn’t like sharing, stay away from Reiner”

“Y-you knew about Reiner!” Eren wanted to die. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Not even Mikasa had made him feel like this with her over protective nature. Did everybody know about his personal life?

“Better get going Eren, don’t want the Corporal to punish you for tardiness…unless you’re into that kind of thing” Eren groaned. Was Hanji even allowed to speak to him like this! Where was the woman’s filter! “See you tomorrow morning Eren!” she yelled after him as he bolted out the door, not wanting to hear her insane ramblings that she considered as advice any longer.

……………………………………..

Levi leaned against the wall outside, watching his squad work together in the drill he had set. The newbie’s had joined them as Erwin had insisted they would gain some experience if they train with a few of the veterans. Levi knew this was Erwin’s way of punishing him. He was annoyed his infatuation with Eren had not eased and that Levi had made no move to remedy the situation. Levi had no choice but to admit it now. He was completely infatuated with the sea coloured eyed, messy haired, titan shifting brat. He knew it the second he had pulled him from the steaming titan body. The last time he had been that worried was when he was with Farlan and Isabel. Levi’s bored expression dropped at the thought of his old friends but quickly reeled his feelings in. he wouldn’t think of them, it didn’t do well to dwell on the past.

He flicked his eyes to one person in particular. Mikasa Ackerman. It annoyed him how she hovered around Eren. How was he supposed to get any decent time with the brat if she kept such a close eye on him? Why couldn’t she be like the mushroom head kid and stay out of his way? Levi’s lip curled up when she looked his way. Her eyes connecting with his and narrowing into a glare. She was an excellent fighter Levi would have to give that to her but she needed to butt out of thing’s that didn’t concern her. What was it with her anyway? Did she have some weird brother kink? Levi snorted at the thought. It was obvious they weren’t related and it was pretty clear she acted more like a mother to Eren than a jealous lover.

He moved his focus to Erens past lover. At least the oversized oaf had gotten the hint. Not once had he approach the brat in an intimate way since the display in the dining hall. Still Levi worked him hard. It irritated him that those oversized, clumsy hands had touch Eren while he had been interrupted at every turn. He wasn’t jealous…Levi Ackerman did not get jealous!.

“Corporal!” someone yelled. Levi pushed himself off the wall and over to Petra who was waving him over. Levi liked Petra, not in a romantic way but enough that he could stand to be around her for long periods of time. She was quite, thoughtful and she respected his space; unlike that shitty fore eyes. “Connie’s hurt”

“Who?” Connie? Which one was that now? Levi looked down his nose to a small, almost bald boy. Ah, now he remembered, this one was pretty quick. “What happened?”

“I think it’s just a twisted ankle Sir. I’ll be fine” The boy refused to look at him and Levi narrowed his eyes. Sure he was a cold man but it was stupid to think he would force an injured person to keep training. It would just cause more damage and they would be down a person for longer than necessary.

“Go see Hanji then join the other two in the kitchen” The boy scrambled to his feet, the knee of the leg he had hurt bent to keep the pressure off his ankle “Ackerman!”

“Corporal” Mikasa swung over to them. Her voice was cold as she addressed him.

“Help him get to Hanji’s lab” Mikasa nodded and lifted the boy to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist while Connie’s arm went around her neck. “Stay with him then come straight back here once he’s done”

“Yes, corporal” the two went off slowly and Levi turned to Petra who was shaking her head.

“Can’t you leave him alone for one day?” she question. Levi raised an eyebrow at her, shocked that she had spoken up to him.

“What gave you the impression I was going to see that brat?” he asked, curious to how she came to that conclusion.

“You could have chosen anyone else to go with Connie, Jean would have been a better choice” Petra looked back into the forest, watching the rest continue with their training.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Ackerman is the best out of them. She can afford to miss a small amount of time. I have no intention of seeing Eren” Petra’s eye’s widened and a small blush flecked her cheeks.

“Did you just call him Eren?” she chuckled.

“No” Levi swore in his head. He had slipped up in front of one of his subordinates. Erwin and Hanji we’re on equal footing with him but Petra needed to be kept at a professional distance.

“I’m guessing Eren is taking on his usual duties again?” she mussed. Levi nodded.

“He will…” What was Petra playing at? Was she trying to start a conversation with him? “You should get back to training”

“Mmm. Are you joining us or…?” Petra giggled slightly and Levi spun on his heel, storming away from her. _Shit!_ He thought. Usually Petra was a stumbling mess around him and now… _Damn that shitty brat!_ Had his infatuation made him go soft? First Ackerman disrespects him and now Petra felt as if she could talk to him as if they we’re friends. Levi needed to fix this and fast.

The short statured man stormed into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Eren and the girl who always seemed to have a hot potato in her mouth looked up quickly, knives in hand as the peeled the potatoes in the barrel next to them. Levi looked to the girl and pointed at her.

“You, out” the girl squeaked and dropped everything. Bolting out of the room. Eren remained where he was, his hand’s shaking as Levi advanced on him. Those eyes that could never hide anything focused on his feet, watching each step until Levi was standing in front of him and then he looked up. Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist, causing him to drop the knife as he pulled him up and into him. Levi growled in his throat. Why did the brat have to be so fucking tall? Levi would never admit that he was shorter than most, everyone else just had unnatural height. “I’ve had enough of this”

“What? I haven’t done anything!” Eren exclaimed squirming in his hold. Levi’s grip tightened. He came here for one thing and that wasn’t to talk. Levi kicked the crate of potatoes over and pushed Eren back down, deciding that he hated staring up at him. He was the one in control of this, not Eren.

“Shut up” Levi snapped. He straddle Eren’s lap and grabbed the back of his hair before crushing his lips down onto the shocked boys. Levi couldn’t help but groan. Eren tasted like a mixture of honey and cinnamon, reflecting the boys sweet but feisty personality. Everything about the brat was intoxicating to Levi and when the boys arm’s gripped onto his waist he bit down on Eren’s lip, causing Eren to yell out and a string of curse’s flow out of his bruised lips.

“Fuck Levi, calm down” Eren muttered. Levi pulled away, his eyes glinting.

“Say it again” A knowing, cocky half smile grew on Eren’s face and Levi grabbed his chin. “Say it again brat.

“Levi” his erection hardened quickly as the boy purred out his name seductively. Levi had been wrong. Eren knew exactly what he was doing. He had been wrong to assume that he was a naive punk and it excited him. “Is that what you wanted to hear? _Corporal?_ ”

“Is that how you like to play brat?” Levi chuckled. He leant backwards and clicked his tongue on the top off the roof of his mouth, trying to decide what to do. He hadn’t really thought this through. Eren’s hand tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it out from his pants. Levi glared, stopping the boy in his tracks. “Your hands are filthy”

“Seriously? You’re going to let your dirt phobia get in the way?” Eren let out a loud laugh. “I thought you wanted this”

“Take off your jacket” Eren nodded and slipped off the brown coat, handing it to Levi who snatched Eren’s hands into one of his and used the jacket to tie them together. “Problem solved”

“But! That’s not fair!” Eren pouted. Levi chuckled and ground into Eren. The boy’s objections stilled and his seafoam eyes hooded. Levi rolled his hips again and latched his mouth onto Eren’s neck, remembering the spot that had turned the boy into a needy mess a few weeks ago. Eren’s breathing hitched and a throaty groan escaped from him. “Fuck” Levi chuckled and moved his hands to the younger man’s shirt, slowly undoing the buttons and revealing the tanned chest he had only seen on a few occasions. The tanned skin was exposed to his hands that we’re itching to explore Eren’s toned chest. Levi lightly dragged his finger across the boy’s collar bone, sliding it down towards a nipple. Eren watched him with his lip between his teeth, a struggle showing in those eyes Levi thought of as an enigma.

“You think we shouldn’t be doing this” Levi stated as he continued, his finger stopping on the erect nipple and his thumb raising to tweak it slightly. Eren whimpered and nodded his head.

“Y-you’re my corporal” Levi tweaked it hard this time and Eren yelled out “W-what if we get caught”

“I don’t care” Levi shrugged. “Erwin doesn’t either”

“E-Erwin knows!” Eren’s skin heated up “Still…”

“Eren, for once in your life shut up and do as you’re told” Levi silenced him by leaning his head down and replacing his fingers with his lips. His tongue flicked out before he pulled it between his teeth and the room filled with a loud moan. Levi had never met someone who was so sensitive to such simple ministrations before. He wanted to push it further, he wanted to hear Eren scream until his throat was hoarse. Levi pushed himself off Eren’s lap and placed himself between his legs, his hands working on his belts. Fuck Levi hated this uniform sometimes, sure it made Eren look absolutely delicious but it was a pain to get everything off.

“Uh…L-Levi?” Eren looked down at him apprehensively. Levi looked back up at him before yanking his pants down roughly and around his ankles. Eren’s erection rose quickly and Levi couldn’t help but smirk. He had barely touched they boy and he was already strained. “S-Sasha could…” Eren was cut off when Levi’s tongue flicked out and licked the leaking tip. “F-fuck, Levi!”

“What was it you we’re saying brat?” Eren tipped his head backwards and his legs trembled. “Do you really want me to leave you like this?”

“N-no” Eren breath out, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. That wouldn’t do, Levi wanted to see that feral side of Eren. He wanted to see him loose control. Levi wrapped his lips around the tip of Erens erection and gave it a slow suck, his tongue gliding on the underside. The boy whimpered again and Levi sucked harder, wanting a better reaction. Eren let out a loud moan and his hips jerked up. Levi repeated the action, gaining and even louder moan, one that he was certain anyone in range of the kitchen would hear. “Fuck you’re a tease”

“Mmm. I guess I am” Levi pulled away. He wanted to see Eren’s breathless and flushed face before he moved onto the next part of his plan. Levi knew he didn’t have a lot of time so for now this would have to do. Next time he would have the chance to completely unravel the boy before taking him. “Get up”

“Wait…what?” If it had been anyone else they wold have thought the confused expression on Eren’s face was cute. Unlucky for Eren it was Levi and the man was not impressed.

“Stand up or I’ll leave you like that” he snapped. Eren hurried to his feet, his pants making him nearly stumble as he did. “Bend over the table”

“Are you being serious right now? Anyone could come in!” Levi kept his face blank and Eren paled “Alright, you don’t have to act so grumpy about it” Eren kicked his pants off and did as he was told. Levi smirked. Even with Eren’s protests the boy was completely willing, his only worry was being caught which for Levi was more of a turn on then anything. The thought of Mikasa walking in on them was even better. What he wouldn’t give to see the nosey girls face to walk in on him fucking her adopted brother.

“I think I should punish you for taking so long to obey my commands, what do you think Eren?” he watched as Eren’s muscles tensed and he clasped a hand onto the smooth skin of the boy’s buttock. He clasped it tightly before letting it go and a sharp slap rang out as his palm connected.

“What the fuck!” Eren gasped out, his hand’s clenching “That hurt!”

“It’s supposed to” Levi chuckled, rubbing the now red spot. Eren relaxed and Levi repeated the action. This time Eren didn’t complain. “You caught on quick”

“Just get on with it will you” Eren growled out as he grew impatient. Levi reached between the boy’s leg, grabbing his member and rubbing it slowly, his thumb sliding into the slit before moving it towards the hole Levi had been desperate to fill. Eren’s breath hitched when a finger entered him and Levi waited until the boy relaxed again. He wanted Eren to enjoy this as much as he would. Levi moved the finger slowly, feeling around for the spot he knew would have Eren moaning again. He was rewarded when Eren pushed back on his finger and a sound Levi had never heard before escaped his battered lips. Levi pushed another finger in and Eren made the whimpering moan again. Levi thought he had wanted the titan shifter screaming his name but that noise had him completely entranced. “L-Levi…please”

“Resorted to begging have you brat?” Levi pulled his fingers out and frowned. There was no way he was prepared enough.

“Don’t worry about it, just do it already” Eren snapped. Levi was uncertain but did as he said. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into the tight, warm entrance; taking his time not to injure Eren.

“Tell me when it’s okay to move” Levi stated gently, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Eren back. He was shaking under him and it took a few minutes before Eren adjusted to him and gave him a small nod. Levi pulled back slowly, he didn’t want to be gentle but he didn’t have a choice. Instead he placed one hand on Eren’s hip and the other wrapped around the boy’s member again, stroking it gently to work it back up. After a while Eren was mewling under him, his hips pushing back against him caused Levi to move more quickly. It wasn’t until Eren moved suddenly that Levi lost it. The boy screamed out his name in such an animalistic way that Levi couldn’t hold back in longer.

Levi slammed harshly into him, his hand still wrapped around Eren’s member keeping up with the desperate, erratic pace. Eren’s hand’s curled into his jacket, his knuckles white as he screamed out over and over again, and his voice gaining a husky croak to it. Levi knew he was close but he was determined to get Eren to come before he did. Levi was a selfish man but that was one thing he wouldn’t be selfish about. He revelled in the pleasure of his lovers. Levi enjoyed knowing he could make a person unravel completely. It was the control of it all. “Do you want to come brat?”

“Y-yes” Eren croaked out, his back arching as Levi hit that magical spot again “Oh fuck, please Levi” Levi quickened his pace and placed both hands on Eren’s hips. His nails dug into the boy’s perfect skin that was now bruised and bleeding. Eren yelled out as his orgasm hit him, his member spewing out ribbons of white. Levi wasn’t far behind him and he pulled himself out slowly, wiping the sweat off his brow. Eren lay where he was, trying to catch his breath before slowly pushing himself off the table and sitting on the floor. “Could you pass me my pants?”

“Do I look like your maid brat?” Levi fixed himself up and held back the urge to sneer. He loved sex but he hated the sweaty, sticky feeling on his body after. Eren laughed and eventually stood up, grabbed his pants and fixed his uniform. Levi watched him, not sure what to say.

“I’m guessing this was just a one-time thing…” The boy stated. Levi’s eye’s widened a fraction. “Look…I get it okay”

“Don’t assume anything brat” Levi replied stepping forward and grabbing Eren’s shirt. The boy looked startled at the action but didn’t fight it. Levi ghosted his lips against Eren’s and closed his eyes, enjoying having his warmth so close to him “I’m not done with you yet”

“B-but…I thought…” Eren blushed deeply and Levi placed a light kiss on his lips.

“Don’t think brat, it doesn’t suit you” Levi pulled away and brushed himself down. He really did need a shower. “I’ll see you in the morning with my uniform”

“Y-yes Corporal” Eren muttered as his eyes flicked to the side to avoid meeting his again. Levi groaned, what was going on in the brat’s head right now.

“Go have a shower” Levi walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. His heart was pounding in his chest and he knew he had fucked up. Levi should have been happy with his fantasies and left the boy alone. His plan had backfired completely. He thought if he had gotten the brat out of his system he could go back to life as normal but instead Levi found the needy fire he had been feeling only intensify. Ideas flew through his head a hundred miles an hour. He thought of all the things he could do to that perfect body and the positions he could put it in. Once wasn’t enough and Levi doubted his infatuation would ever end. He had gotten Eren Jeager and it wasn’t enough, it only made him want him more. The thing that terrified Levi the most though was the disappointment when Eren had thought Levi only wanted one thing from him. Did he actually…like the brat?

…………………………..


End file.
